The Babysitter from Beyond
| nextepisode= }} The Babysitter from Beyond is the sixth episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise The gang take Shaggy's baby sister Sugie to the babysitter, but the babysitter's house turns out to be the old lair of a master criminal, who just escaped jail. Synopsis Shaggy's trying to get the TV signal in his house working, with Scooby helping him. They got it working, and saw an add for the scary movie they plan to see with the gang that night, "Boogedy Bones Rises from the Grave". They see a shadow approaching them, and believe'd it to be Boogedy Bones himself. They hid in a jacket hanging from a coat hanger. But the shadow turned out to be Shaggy's parents and little sister Sugie. His dad informed him that they're already late for the Policeman's Ball. His mom asked him to drop Sugie off at the new Babysitter's house, which is right by the movie theater. They hand Scooby her baby bag, which was so heavy it crashed through the floor. They meet up with the gang at the theater getting their tickets. Shaggy asked if they want to come drop Sugie off at the babysitter's, Velma says they have 22.8 minutes before the movie starts, so they took Shaggy up on his offer. Scooby was teasing a dummy of Boogedy Bones, after he leaves, the dummy comes to life. They arrived at the babysitter's house, asking them to come in, Shaggy went ahead and set up Sugie's stuff, bringing out her teddy bear Bun-Bun, her blanket, the play pin and a refrigerator with her baby food out of the baby bag. She started crying cause she didn't want them to leave, Shaggy says a funny face will cheer her up, and after a failed attempt, the babysitter appears, and scared by Shaggy and Scooby, while the latter two are also scared of her appearance (although their scared reactions cheer Sugie up). The babysitter demands they hand Sugie over, but Shaggy grabs her, and the rest of the gang follow him out of the house, with the babysitter pursuing them. Sugie started crying because they left Bun-Bun back at the house. They go back inside the house, locking the babysitter out, but Shaggy and Scooby hide in the basement. Shaggy says they can't leave Sugie with the babysitter, and they'll have to miss seeing the movie. However, Boogedy Bones emerges from a hole in the floor, and scares them back upstairs. They warn the rest of the gang on what they saw, but Daphne doubts it, and goes down to the basement, to see that the zombie has vanished. Velma finds broken glass from a window, meaning that someone broke into the basement. Shaggy shows them the hole where Boogedy Bones came out, then Freddie declares that Red Herring is behind all of it. However, Red calls him to say he's not in the country at the moment. Then, Boogedy Bones appears again and chases them, but they escape back upstairs, blocking the door with large objects from the baby bag. Freddie asks Shaggy when it all started, with the latter saying it started on TV when he and Scooby saw that ad. Turning on the TV, they see a news report, saying that Manny the Mauler has escaped from prison. The news reporter goes on saying that Manny is expecting to meet up with his accomplice Molly the Moll, who was never captured. Velma connects her computer to the TV and changes the image on the picture of Molly to the babysitter. The news reporter ends the story revealing that their stolen loot was never found, and they used to live in the babysitter's house. Daphne believes that the babysitter is really Molly waiting for Manny. Shaggy decides that the police should handle the case. Velma tries to call them, but someone cut the line. Shaggy remains calm, however, saying his parents will be here soon to pick Sugie up, so he turns on a few more lights, and says they'll just wait for them. However, Manny, appears from a window, demanding to be let in, and the babysitter also appears in another wanting to be let in as well. Meanwhile, Boogedy Bones is still trapped in the basement, and worse, the power goes out. Velma hands out flashlights for everyone, and comes up with a few ideas, giving the gang separate jobs. Daphne and Freddie will work on a device to keep Manny out of the house, while the rest help Velma prepare a contraption to call the police. Unknown to them, Sugie crawls away. Freddie and Daphne finish building, and Manny tricks Freddie into opening the door, but the trap worked and knocked Manny far away from the house, and landed right next to Red on a beach. But he found a motor boat, and used it to get back to the house, but gets locked out again. However, he finds an open window, and proceeds to climb up to it. Meanwhile, Velma finished her device, saying Shaggy and Scooby will see what it does soon enough. However, Shaggy notices that Sugie is missing, following Scooby, the rest of the gang finds her in the babysitter's hands outside. On their way out, they run into Manny who pursues them outside. Meanwhile, Boogedy Bones climbs out of the basement's window, and removes the object's blocking the door, and joins the chase. The chase ends when Manny and Boogedy Bones follows the gang to the attic, but won't be able to hold them off for long. Velma uses her device, which shoots a beam of light through a broken window. At the Ball, Shaggy's parents see the light from Velma's device, which messages for help in words Shaggy and Scooby would say. Suspecting they're in trouble, they immediately head for the babysitter's house. Meanwhile, the villains have broke through the door, but Scooby uses Sugie's string collection (that's all in a big ball) against them, and they both crash into the basement. However, the Babysitter appears and grabs Sugie, and proceeds to leave, but the police arrives, much to the gang's relief. In the basement, Velma explains that the babysitter isn't Molly at all, but the best babysitter in town, which is why nothing could keep her from getting Sugie. Manny was here for the stolen money, which he hid in the house. But the holes were dug by Boogedy Bones, who was really Molly the Moll. Molly heard Manny escaped from prison, so she tried to steal the money before he could get to the house. She used the Boogedy Bones costume from the theater to scare people away from the house. Manny and Molly refuse to tell them where the money is hidden, but Shaggy says they don't need them when they got Scooby's nose, which (as Shaggy says) is better than a metal-detector. And sure enough, Scooby digs up the money. With the case solved, Shaggy says they still have time before the movie. Back at the theater, Shaggy finds that his money is gone, possibly leading to another mystery. But it turns out Scooby used it to buy a ticket to see Picnic in Candyland with the Bunny Bunch. Shaggy says that would be a safer place for Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Mr. Rogers * Mrs. Rogers * Sugie Rogers * The Babysitter * Red Herring Villains: * Boogedy Bones * Molly the Moll * Manny the Mauler Other characters: * Newscaster * Speedboat guy Locations * Coolsville ** Rogers home ** Palace theater ** Babysitter's home ** County prison ** Policeman's Ball ** Hotel * Island Objects * Television set * Coat rack * Mr. Rogers's police coat * Baby bag * Stroller * Bun Bun * Sugie's blankie * Playpen * Refrigerator * Padlock * Vending machine * Broom * Boulder * Velma's magnifying glass * Broken glass * Velma's computer * Telephones * Pliers * Lamps * Anchor * Gang's flashlights * Daphne's diamond beret * Lemonade * Umbrella * Sugie's string collection * Bags of money * Scooby Snacks Vehicles * Bwana 2000 Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the first time Shaggy mentions that he doesn't wear socks. * By the direction of the gang's movement by the end of the episode it seems that the Babysitter's home is located eastwards to the block where the Palace theater is. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: Cultural references * The Bwana 2000 is named after character designer, Bwana Takamoto. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * While Scooby was messing with the monster dummy, his nose changes colors twice, for a split-second. *Policeman's Ball is misspelt as "Policemen's Ball." Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 2 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 19, 2005. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA | series= A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 | after= }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring